Cuidando a Yachiru
by Any-chan15
Summary: Una tarde cuidando a la pequeña teniente podía resultar muy larga y entretenida, sobre todo si ella estaba con él. HitsuHina.


**Hello :3 **

**Este es mi fanfic que JAMAS voy a corregir x3 para que todos vean que yo al principio fui un VERDADERO desastre xDDD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia si.**

**Cuidando a Yachiru**

Era una linda mañana en la sociedad de almas, todo calmado, algunas reuniones, en todos lados solo se sentia paz...menos en la division 10, claro.

-MATSUMOTO- tipico grito del capitan

-ahhhh taicho no sea tan cruel, baje un poco la voz ¿que no ve que me duele la cabeza?- decia la teniente de dicha division recostada en el sillon

-por que esta toda mi oficina llena de botellas de sake?- decia el chico con la poca paciencia que le quedaba –acaso hiciste otra de tus fiestesitas?-

-claro que no...- dijo tapandose los ojos con un brazo –para una fiesta se necesitan personas y los bakkas de Hisagui y Kira no quisieron venir...dicen que tubieron suficiente la otra noche, va...que debiles-

-bueno entonces toma un poco de tus fuerzas y comienza a limpiar- dijo mirando como su teniente queria volver a dormirse

-si, en un rato-

-no, AHORA y es una orden...te dare 1 hora y si cuando llego sigue todo sucio te encerrare aqui una semana para que hagas todo el papeleo- dijo saliendo de su oficina para no escuchar los reclamos de su ineficiente teniente

-por que la habre contratado?- pregunto al aire –_bien ahora donde ire?- _pensaba el chico ya que tenia una hora libre

-Shiro-chan- rapidamente se giro para encontrarse con la unica persona que podia vivir despues de llamarlo asi

-Hinamori! Te eh dicho muchas veces que es Capitan Hitsugaya, no Shiro-chan-

-oh lo siento Hitsugaya-kun- dijo sonriendole al chico

-Cap...ah no tiene caso- dijo suspirando sonoramente –que haces por estos lugares?-

-ah si, es que Kempachi taicho dijo que tenia que ir a una mision y no tenia con quien dejar a Yachiru-chan asi que me ofreci a cuidarla- dijo felizmente

-es verdad, sin supervicion esa chica destruira todo lo que se encuentre en su camino-

-y...- dijo llamando la atencion del peliblanco –por que estas aqui afuera?-

-es que alli dentro esta todo un desorden creado por Matsumoto asi que la puse a lim...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la rubia abrio la puerta y se detubo enseguida

-ta...tai...taicho que hace todavia por aqui?- pregunto nerviosa la chica mientras que al joven albino le agarraba un tic en su ceja izquierda

-MATSUMOTO PONTE A LIMPIAR DE UNA VEZ- grito haciendo que su teniente entrara como rayo a la oficina y cerrara la puerta para volverla a abrir

-Hola Hinamori-chan no me quieres ayudar?- dijo suplicante

-no, no quiere- respondio el chico mientras sacaba su espada

-AH TAICHO NO ME MATE- dijo entrando rapidamente

-Hitsugaya-kun!- dijo en tono de reproche la chica durazno viendo como el joven genio reia

-que? Si no lo hacia no iba a entrar- dijo guardando tranquilamente su arma

-no seas cruel con ella-

-si, si como digas- dijo restandole importancia a lo que su amiga decia

-ya se- dijo la chica tomandolo de la mano y arrastrandolo junto a ella

-Hi...Hinamori que haces?- dijo el chico intentando ocultar sus nervios

-ya que tienes algo de tiempo libre ayudame a cuidar a Yachiru-chan si?- dijo deteniendose y mirandolo con ojos de perrito abandonado. El chico corrio la cara molesto –_sabes que haria cualquier cosa que me pidieras-_ penso

-esta bien- dijo mientras se soltaba y caminaba junto con la chica

Hacia ya un tiempo que con una charla con su _querida_ teniente habia descubierto que el sentimiento que tenia hacia la chica era amor

_Flash Back_

_*Division 10*_

_-ahh esto es muy agotador- dijo la rubia sumergida en un monton de papeles –vamos taicho dejeme irme ya estube aqui...- miro el reloj -20 minutos- dijo dramatisando_

_-y yo siempre lo estoy todo el dia, ponte a trabajar- dijo el chico de ojos turquesa, quien estaba recostado sobre el sofa descansando un poco_

_La chica quien estaba en el escritorio de su capitan se levanto y se agarro del respaldo del sillon_

_-sabe algo taicho- dijo haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos_

_-no voy a rep...- Rangiku no lo dejo terminar_

_-desde el otro dia estoy notando que algo le preocupa- dijo mirandolo seriamente_

_-no es cierto- dijo el chico volviendo a cerrar sus ojos_

_-si...si es cierto- dijo intentando que el chico le prestara mas atencion –y creo que es respecto a una chica no es asi?- dijo insinuante_

_-callate, estas loca eso es lo que pasa, ahora ponte a trabajar- dijo el chico al borde de su paciencia_

_-vamos digame- dijo sacudiendolo y cuando el chico le estaba por gritar alguien abrio la puerta_

_-Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun- dijo entrando la teniente de la quinta_

_-Hinamori- dijo el chico levantandose de golpe para recibir a la chica, cosa que no paso por alto la rubia teniente –que te trae por aqui?- _

_-es que Abarai-taicho me dijo que te de esto- dijo entregandole un sobre- y para ver como estas, como estan!-corrigio algo avergonzada la chica –jeje veo que creciste un poco, tus piernas ya se ven cuando entras- dijo cambiando el tema_

_-si, algo- dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado_

_-si...- dijo bajando la mirada algo triste -"por que siempre que le hablo no me ve?"-_

_-"mm que lindos, ahora ya se que es lo que le pasa taicho"- penso la vuluptuosa chica sonriendo_

_-bueno creo que me voy...adios Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san- dijo llendose triste la chica al sentirse ignorada_

_-adios- dijo el chico viendo como la figura de su amiga desaparecia_

_-con que no le pasaba nada no?- dijo la rubia_

_-sigues con eso?- dijo el chico mientras se daba vuelta con su tipico tono serio y frio_

_-no se va a salvar, pude notar que a usted le gusta Hinamori-chan- dijo con seguridad la chica –"mm no debi decirlo asi, no tengo pruebas ni nada, pero ella si gusta de él, ahh pero como hago si la trata con indiferencia?"- pensaba intentando buscar algo con que recriminarselo al chico pero jamas imagino que..._

_-enserio lo crees?- dijo el chico mirandola sorprendido_

_-"bueno eso fue facil"- penso triunfante –la verdad lo dije por decir pero...- dijo mirandolo picaramente –usted me acaba de dar la razon-_

_-no puedo darte la razon de algo que ni yo se- dijo dirigiendose a su escritorio_

_-que? Bueno vamos a ver- dijo poniendo un dedo en su menton_

_-dejalo Matsumoto y ponte a trabajar- dijo el chico ya con algunos papeles en mano_

_-NO,digame...que siente cuando ella esta cerca? Por que no la mira a los ojos?- dijo tomando la posicion de teniente-hermana_

_-deja de molestarme- dijo tranquilamente_

_-bien, quedese con su duda- dijo dandole la espalda_

_-b...bien te lo dire- dijo con algo de esfuerzo el chico mientras la rubia se giraba con una sonrisa triunfante_

_El joven albino suspiro cansado –no la miro porque si lo hago me pongo nervioso y no me salen las palabras- _

_-KYA QUE TIERNO- dijo pero al ver la mirada asesina del chico –ups, disculpe continue continue- _

_-no hay mas que decir, nose que siento por ella, cada vez que estoy cerca solo me pongo mas nervioso pero cuando no esta la necesito. Solo quiero tenerla a mi lado y me da rabia el pensar que como ahora se ha vuelto mas...tu sabes, ah crecido y desarrollado mejor todos los babosos del seretei esten tras ella- dijo con la mirada clavada en los papeles_

_-taicho, usted esta enamorado de Hina-chan de eso no hay duda- dijo felizmente su teniente_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Al joven albino eso le molestaba enamorarse de su mejor amiga, estaba seguro de que iba a ser un amor no correspondido y si lo llegaba a decir iba a perderla, asi que mejor se guardaba todo.

En tan solo 5 min llegaron a la division 11 en donde el capitan de esta ya los estaba esperando

-Yachiru ya llego la teniente Hinamori- dijo el capitan mas peleador de todos

-iupiii me voy a quedar con Hina-chan y jugaremos mucho, eh?- dijo mirando a Toshiro –que bien! Tambien podre jugar con Hitsu-kun- dijo saltando de alegria

-si si portate bien vendremos en la noche- dijo el capitan saliendo –gracias Hinamori- dijo antes de irse

-bueno, que quieres hacer Yachiru-chan?- dijo amablemente la chica

-vamos a jugar!- dijo saltando a la cabeza del peliblanco- andando!- dijo señalando la puerta

-teniente Kusajishi por que mejor no camina?-

-porque estoy cansada, vamos, vamos muevete! Vamos a comprar dulces y luego a la division de Hina-chan a jugar!- decia mientras tiraba del pelo del joven capitan

-bien pero quedate quieta- dijo mientras sentia que todo su cabello era arrancado

-jejeje siento haberte metido en esto shiro-chan- dijo la chica durazno mirando la escena

-no importa, cuando lleguemos a mi division recuerdame encerrar a Matsumoto para que trabaje hoy- dijo mientras se ponian en marcha

-de acuerdo- dijo nerviosamente la chica

Una vez que sellaron la puerta de la division 10 con una gruesa capa de hielo y compraron los dulces para la niña de pelo rosa llegaron a la oficina del capitan Abarai en la cual habia una nota en la puerta

_Hinamori fui con los chicos a la prueba de Ichigo como capitan, espero que no te enojes pero seguro que aprueba y nos vamos a tomar algo, cuida todo por aqui quieres? Mañana te dare el dia libre, me entere que TU Toshiro tambien lo tiene asi que te dejaré ir a jugar un rato con él pero deberas tener proteccion, tu me entiendes jajajajajajaja_

_Atte: Abarai Renji_

La chica durazno enrojecio totalmente, Renji como amigo y capitan de la joven sabia muchas cosas de ella y el tema que siempre mencionaba era lo mucho que amaba al capitan de la 10 y todo relacionado con él, pero poner eso para que todos lo descubran era el colmo.

Por su parte Toshiro estaba mas que molesto, como se atrevia Renji a pensar que Hinamori era asi? Y por que habia puesto el TU?

Yachiru salto pisando la cabeza del peliblanco y tomo el papel –por que Hina-chan tiene que protegerse cuando juega contigo Hitsu-kun?- dijo la chica mirandolos esperando una respuesta

-por nada, es que Renji es un idiota nada mas- dijo tajante el peliblanco

-bueno si tu lo dices- dijo la pequeña encojiendose de hombros –juguemos a las escondidas, Hitsu-kun tu cuentas- dijo feliz

-y por que yo?- dijo algo molesto el chico

-por favor Shiro-chan- dijo la teniente de la 5

-bien bien contare, pero no salgan del perimetro de la division- dijo cansado ya que sino iba a tener que estar buscando a ambas chicas en todos lados

-iupi iupi vamos- dijo mirandolo

El chico suspiro molesto y se puso contra la pared tapandose los ojos con el brazo –uno...- comenzo de mala gana y sintio como una rafaga de viento aparecia a su lado

-HINA-CHAN ESCONDETE- se escucho a lo lejos como le gritaba la niña a la mayor

Despues de una tarde de juegos, de los cuales Toshiro paso 3 horas buscando a la teniente de la once, y muchos dulces y gaseosas, la pequeña Yachiru se durmio dando un respiro a los jovenes.

-estoy muerto- dijo el chico sentandose pesadamente en la silla de Renji

-pobrecito- dijo la chica mientras se dirigia al respaldo y comenzaba a darle un masaje, por suerte para el albino la posicion en la que estaban no dejaba que Hinamori viera lo sonrojado que se habia puesto –te dare un masaje- dijo lo obvio

-enserio? Crei que habias encontrado algo interesante que frotar en mi espalda- dijo con sarcasmo mientras la chica reia

-sarcasmo, bueno es algo que debo agregar a tu lista-

-lista?- dijo mientras se giraba

-lista mental, ya tenias las cualidades de frio, serio, responsable...y algunas otras- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-asi?- dijo mirando la reaccion de su amiga –y cuales son las otras?- dijo divertido

-etto...no importa son muchas- dijo obligando al chico a darse la vuelta

-vamos tenemos tiempo-

-no- dijo cortante la chica

-_seria una buena idea- _se le cruzo al chico por la mente

-si me las dices yo te digo mi lista de ti- dijo volteandose nuevamente

-lista de mi?- dijo mirandolo sorprendida –hiciste una?-

-no, pero ahora que lo dices ya la forme...vamos que no quieres saberlas?-

La chica penso que era una mala idea pero si al chico le desagradaba iba a poder poner una excusa

-bueno...te lo dire- dijo otra vez dandolo vuelta, el chico solo se dejo hacer si asi se sentia mas comoda estaba bien –ademas de ser frio, responsable, serio, sarcastico, calculador...- hasta ahora al chico le desagradaba la idea de Momo hacia él –tambien se que eres tierno, lindo, comprensivo, atento, fuerte y eso- dijo la chica mas roja que el color mismo

-hm- dijo el chico fingiendo una risa

-que?- dijo la chica avergonzada

-crees que soy lindo- dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara

-lo eres- dijo como pudo la chica –bueno ahora tu-

-no terminaste-

-no, no lo hice pero ya te dije 10 cualidades ahora tu me debes decir 10- dijo contenta la chica

-me parece justo- dijo dandose la vuelta y mirandola a los ojos, haciendola poner nerviosa –creo que eres torpe, despistada, fuerte...- comenzo pero al ver la cara de tristeza de la chica se reto por dentro –_no debi bromear-_ penso

-tambien eres confiada, valiente, dulce, sincera, amable, mas hermosa que cualquiera en la sociedad de almas y la chica de la que me enamore- dijo viendo como abria los ojos de par a par

-shiro...ch- la chica no sabia que decirle estaba shockeada, le acababa de decir que ella le gustaba?

El chico la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo hacia si plantandole un beso en sus labios –y sabes bien- dijo volviendola a besar y siendo correspondido por la chica

-te amo- dijo mirandola a los ojos

Ella sonrio ampliamente y se abrazo al chico de ojos turquesa –yo tambien te amo Shiro-chan- dijo felizmente, cuando...

-Ah si, es una lastima por que se habra quedado encerrada?- dijo una voz

-nose pero de seguro hizo algo mal- dijo otra voz

-nose chicos pero mejor asi, sino le hubiese contado a Rukia que andube tomando- dijo otra

-es verdad, chicos Ichigo solo tiene 17 años ¿como pudimos dejarlo?- dijo otra voz mientras todos comenzaban a reir

Renji abrio la puerta de su oficina y los cuatro chicos, Renji, Ichigo, Hisagui y Kira, se encontraron con el peliblanco y la castaña ambos rojos como un semaforo sobretodo por la posicion en la que se encontraban...Toshiro con el traje algo desalineado por el masaje de la chica y Hinamori sentada ensima del capitan

-Hinamori- dijo Renji quien fue el primero en reaccionar –te dije que mañana podrian jugar no hoy- dijo haciendo que todos sus acompañantes rieran y la chica se avergonzara aun mas

Hitsugaya le indico a la chica que se bajara y se paro enfrentando a los demas que sintieron como la temperatura comenzo a bajar

-e..e...era solo una broma- dijo el pelirojo –saben que...mejor vamos a tu cuartel Ichigo y eso...-

-sentimos interrumpir- dijeron los otros 3 al unisono mientras veian que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y salieron corriendo

Ambos suspiraron aliviados y vieron como aparecia la teniente de la once de la habitacion continua –por que empezo a hacer frio?- dijo tallandose los ojos

-por nada- dijo el capitan levantandola –la llevaré a su division estoy seguro de que Kempachi ya habra vuelto- dijo alzando a la pelirosa y dandole un beso a Hinamori en la frente –te vere mañana- dijo haciendo que la chica formara una sonrisa

-de acuerdo- dijo felizmente despidiendose y saliendo de la oficina para dirigirse a su casa

_*Division 10*_

-taaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiichoooooooooooooooo- lloriqueaba alguien desde dentro de la oficina –ya termine todo el papeleo por favor DEJEME SALIR- grito finalmente –POR FAVOR YA SE ME ACABO EL SAKE- gritaba

El joven prodigio que pasaba por ahi miro la puerta

-Hitsu-kun por que no le abres a Pechos-san?- dijo la pequeña

-a la vuelta- dijo mientras con un rapido shumpo desaparecía del lugar

**Fin**

**Lo se, da un terrible dolor de cabeza y ganas de matarme x33 tantos errores *O* usaba las palabras inexistentes como "pelinaranja, pelinegra", los emotes prohibidos por FF, mmm los carteles jajaja ¡El guion corto! Omg que desastre, tampoco usaba los acentos o ponía narración y como olvidar mi manía de no colocar el primer signo de interrogación a las preguntas ;u; que lindos tiempos…**

**Otra vez, agradezco a la gente de LMFA por haberme recalcado mis errores y haberme ayudado a mejorar *cosa que se ve en mis otros fics* :3 les recomiendo el taller de ayuda al autor que ellos tienen, x3 ¡está súper!**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Ja-ne!**


End file.
